Kaoru get pregnant chapter 2
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Chapter 2 of Kaoru gets pregnant. After a night for the lovely married couple what happens to Kaoru? sorry you guys that I haven't written for a while


It has been 8 months and Kaorus' stomach has gotten big, no big isn't even the word, HUGE is a better description of how big Kaoru's stomach got.

The doctor says that the baby has been progressing very well, which is a big relief for the both of us. And honestly I can't wait for the baby to come out. One reason is since Kaoru's stomach has been getting bigger, I have to snuggle with him from back, now that really sucks. I miss his face being placed to my chest, and feeling his breath inhaling and exhaling, on cold nights, his breathing was my warmth, and I was his.

I heard a knock on the door and not to my surprise was my loving "wife" Kaoru.

"Okay Hika I'm done taking a shower." Kaoru said coming in.

I gave him a displeased face.

He blinked twice "W-what?"

"You took a shower?"

He nodded "Yea."

"Without me?" I said with a wide smile.

Kaoru laughed "after I have this baby, we can take a shower together. K?"

I pouted "Fine"

I got up and went to take that shower but something stopped me. It was Kaoru; he hugged me from behind.

"Ka-"

"I'm scared Hika…so scared." Kaoru said

turned around slowly to hug him "Why?"

"Be-because what if I can't get this baby out properly or what if I can't raise it correctly; I've never been a mother before, what if everything goes wrong?"  
"Kao listen to me okay, nothing will go wrong."  
"And how do you know this?"  
I looked deep into his eyes "because you are here with me; when you're with me I know I can do anything."  
He blushed "Hika, why-why am I so lucky to be with you."  
I smiled at him "I think that I should be the one saying that."  
I kissed him "Tomorrows going to be a nice day, why don't we go to the beach tomorrow."  
He smiled "really, that sounds great, I haven't been to the beach in months, but wait I told Tamaki I was going to hang out with him and Kyoya tomorrow, they said they had something important to tell me."  
"You know what, now that I think about it ever since we all finished school on our own times, we haven't really been in contact in a while with each other, how about they come with us, and if you want we could invite Mori, and Hunny."  
Kaoru looked really excited "Really?"  
"Yea, and Haruhi and Range too, oh yea did you know that Haruhi was gay all this time."  
"What!"  
"Mhmm, she's dating Range."  
"Oh my goodness, she's gay, and Range too, wow."  
"I know right who knew."  
"Okay then let's bring them all to the beach tomorrow, I'll invite Kyoya, Tamaki and Mori, and you invite Hunny, Haruhi and Renge."

I nodded "okay"  
We took out our cell phones and stared to text everyone.

**_To: Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori_****_  
_****From: Kaoru**  
**Hey do you want to come to the beach with me and Hikaru tomorrow?**  
**Send.**

**_To: Hunny, and Haruhi_**

**_From: Hikaru_****_  
_****Hey want to come to the beach tomorrow with me and Kao?**  
**Send.**

**_To: Hikaru_****_  
_****From: Haruhi**  
**Yea sure I guess.**  
**Send.**

**_To: Haruhi_****_  
_****From: Hikaru**  
**Cool oh yea if you want, bring Range ;)**  
**Send**

**_(A/N:, this is when I mix it up a little so read who it's being send to and from who)_**

**_To: Kaoru_****_  
_****From: Mori**  
**Okay I'll be there.**  
**Send**

**_To: Kaoru_****_  
_****From: Tamaki**  
**Monami! It's been a while since we have talked, and yes I will most diffidently be there :)**  
**Send**

**_To: Hikaru_****_  
_****From: Haruhi**  
**Lol shut up Hikaru, and fine I'll bring her along. Now I'll talk to you later, have to go grocery shopping with dad.**  
**Send**

**_To: Haruhi_****_  
_****From: Hikaru**  
**Lol kk bye.**  
**Send**

**_To: Hikaru_****_  
_****From: Haruhi**  
**Bye**  
**Send**

**_To: Tamaki_****_  
_****From: Kaoru**  
**Lol kk can't wait to see you tomorrow :)**  
**Send**

**_To: Mori_****_  
_****From: Kaoru**  
**Kk see you there :)**  
**Send**

**_To: Kaoru_****_  
_****From: Kyoya**  
**Well it's nice to hear from you my old friend, but didn't we schedule to see each other the last time.**  
**Send**

**_To: Kaoru_****_  
_****From: Tamaki**  
**Lol I can say the same, I have to go walk my dog, so I'll talk to you** **tomorrow k**  
**Send**

**_To: Kyoya_****_  
_****From: Kaoru**  
**Yea but Hikaru thought that it would be a good idea for all the hosts to meet up again, even Range even though she's not a host.**  
**Send**

**_To: Tamaki_****_  
_****From: Kaoru**  
**Kk bye**  
**Send**

**_To: Kaoru_****_  
_****From: Tamaki**  
**Bye, tell Hikaru I said hi :)**  
**Send **

**_To: Tamaki_****_  
_****From: Kaoru**  
**K :)**  
**Send**

**_To: Hika-Chan_****_  
_****From: Hunny**  
**YAY I get to see Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan again, I'm so happy, I am so** **coming, I can't wait to see you guys again, sorry I gave to go, I** **can't miss the annual cake contest, talk to you later:)**  
**Send**

**_To: Kaoru_****_  
_****From: Kyoya**  
**Oh, why's Range coming?**  
**Send**

**_To: Hunny_****_  
_****From: Hikaru**  
**Lol kk Hunny, have fun with your cake.**  
**Send**

**_To: Hika-Chan_****_  
_****From: Hunny**  
**Lol thank you :)**  
**Send**

**_To: Kyoya_****_  
_****From: Kaoru**  
**Because Haruhi wants to bring her**  
**Send**

**_To: Kaoru_****_  
_****From: Kyoya**  
**Oh yea their dating, okay fine I'll come, but I gotta go right now**  
**I'll talk to you later**  
**send**

**_To: Kyoya_****_  
_****From: Kaoru**  
**Kk bye**  
**Send**

**_To: Kaoru_****_  
_****From: Kyoya**  
**Bye**  
**Send**

"Hika they all said yea, what about you?"  
"Yea me too, I'm gonna go take a shower now k."  
He nodded "K"

**Kaoru's POV**  
I watched him walk into the bathroom; I then laid on the bed, and sighed.  
I looked up the ceiling and closed my eyes, after a while I heard the shower running.

"AHHHHHHH!" I jumped up hearing Hikaru scream, and quickly got up "Hikaru are you okay."

After not hearing a response I ran to the bathroom and bursted in.

"Hikaru!"

I opened the shower curtains and saw Hikaru shaking like crazy "Hi-Hikaru?"

"Kaoru what's with this w-w-w-w-water…i-it's's's's so c-c-cold."

I couldn't help but chuckle, Hikaru looked so cute like a teddy bear.

"Hika I forgot to tell you, you have to wait an extra five minutes for the water to warm up, there's something wrong with the plumbing."

"W-W-Why?"

I shrugged "I don't know but I'll call the plumbing on Monday."

When Hikaru and I got married, you might think that this is weird but our parents were fine with it. When our parents were young they were fine with gay, by, and lesbians, and my mom is a top fashion designer yes but every Saturday's our mom goes to this gay and lesbian guidance, she talks to kids that think that being gay or lesbian is the worst thing in the world for them and my mom tells them the right things about being gay and that it isn't so bad. My mom is the top gay and lesbian guidance women in the business because every time after she talks to a gay and lesbian person they turn out being confident and become proud of liking their gender. My father goes there at times but since he's way to busy with the fashion industry he doesn't have much time to help, but he tries his best to take off time to help out mom on Saturdays.

After a while Hikaru got out of the shower and started to dry his hair "You washed your hair?"

"Yea I didn't want to deal with it next week so I just decided to do it today."

I smiled and chuckled "K…well I'm going to bed now."

"Yea me too I'm kind of tired and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yea." I went on the bed and placed the covers over me.

After Hikaru was done drying his hair he closed the lights opened the curtains to see that beautiful moon and then went on the bed.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around me but the only difference from usual was that he had to do it behind me… man you don't know how much I miss the old times when we could be so close to each other and for me to be able to place my head under his chin.  
"Kaoru?"  
"Yea Hika?"  
"Hurry up and have our child already!"  
"Huh?"  
"I want to be able to cuddle with you like before...do you know how frustrating it is to have to sleep with you when you're always facing the other way."  
I smiled and just started to crack up.  
"Wh-what?"

"Hikaru that's the exact same thing that I've been thinking this whole time."

"Wow Kaoru we really are alike in many ways."

"No duh we're brothers/lovers, and besides Hikaru just one more month until the baby comes out okay." He nodded and smiled "Okay, but now Kaoru we have to go to sleep."

"k fine."

"Good night love."

"Good night."

And I went to sleep with a smile on my face that night.

The next morning Hikaru and I woke up, took a shower, Hikaru placed his bathing suit in a bag, while I just put on some shorts, and a top on, of course I wasn't going to swim or anything so I didn't need a swim suit to bring with me.

Once we were done we brought the picnic basket full of things for everyone to eat that'll last us to the whole day, and an umbrella.

Everyone said they would bring something, so Hikaru and I decided to bring a hug umbrella for everyone to sit under in.

After that we were in the limo with the AC on and we just couldn't wait to see everyone again.

It took us 30 minutes to finally arrive at the beach and once we got there the first people we saw were Mori and Hunny Senpai.

Hikaru helped me out the limo and the first thing I did was scream out there names.

When they turned around they came running towards us which made me really happy to see that there still as alive as ever.  
"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan it's so great to see you guys again" Hunny Senpai said.  
I smiled and gave him a hug "you to Hunny Senpai"  
Mori came and smiled "It's nice to see you again Kaoru and Hikaru."  
"It's nice to see you too Mori Senpai."  
I said then gave him a hug.  
He smiled "Congrats on the baby you guys."  
I looked at Hikaru and he smiled "Thanks you guys."  
Mori went to help out Hikaru with the food and the umbrella.  
"Hey Kao-Chan, Haruhi and Renge are here."  
I turned around and Saw Haruhi and Renge come out if Range's limo with a huge picnic cloth, and a Styrofoam cooler.  
I waved my hand "Hey Haruhi!"  
She turned around and smiled, then waved her hand back up "Hey Kaoru."  
Their limo left and they started to walk towards us.  
They came and gave us all hugs "Congrats Kaoru on the baby." Haruhi said  
I smiled "Thanks."  
"How many months pregnant are you?"  
"8 months."  
"Oh wow~. So one more month."  
"Yup."  
"Aw that's so cute I can't wait to see the baby."  
"Us either." Hikaru and I said in unison.  
Everyone got their stuff and started to walk around for a good spot and a spot where Tamaki and Kyoya would see us.  
We finally found a spot that was not to close to the ocean.  
Haruhi and Renge place the picnic cloth on the floor, Hikaru and I placed the umbrella on the sand, Mori and Hunny brought a big plastic table and placed it on the cloth and Mori brought eight beach chairs.  
Since the umbrella was huge it could keep shade for 10 people so we were all good. After that I placed the picnic basket on the table and Haruhi placed the Styrofoam cooler filled with drinks on the table.  
The next thing you know we heard a honk.  
We turned around and saw Tamaki and Kyoya waving at us through there limo window...well mostly Tamaki.  
We all waved back and started to walk towards them.  
They started to get out first it was Tamaki then it was OH MY GOSH KYOYA WITH A HUMONGOUS STOMACH.  
We stopped and stared in pure shock.  
Kyoya smiled at us "Surprised I see, gosh yes yes yes I too am pregnant."  
In all honesty we were all surprised that Kyoya was the one who was pregnant, if any of the two had to get pregnant we honestly expected Tamaki...well Tamaki is the "Daddy" of the group so whatever.  
I smiled "What did you guys bring?"  
They went to their trunk and held up some fireworks, which was confusing because we don't even celebrate the fourth of July in Japan.  
They also brought a large cake.  
There limo left and they walked towards up.  
"Okay what's with the fireworks and the cake?"  
They smiled "We're celebrating you and Kyoya being 8 months pregnant.  
I turned and looked at Kyoya "You too are 8 months."  
He nodded "yup."  
"When is your delivery?"  
"June 21."  
"What mines too."  
"Great then we have another thing to celebrate about."  
They placed the cake in the center of the table and the bag of fireworks on the corner of Tamaki's chair.  
"So tonight we'll light up these babies!" Tamaki shouted!  
"Before we eat let's go swimming." Mori said.  
"Yea let's do that first."  
Haruhi said.  
"Okay." Hunny and Hikaru said.  
"Yea swimming." Renge said, sometimes she can be just a bit too immature.  
They all got up and the girls went into the bathroom to change while the guys were already wearing their swim trunks and went into the ocean.  
Kyoya and I just sat there and started to talk.  
"Hey Kyoya what is it that you wanted to tell me."  
He turned his attention from his husband to me "Oh yea well this is basically what I wanted to tell you."  
"Oh wow, we'll how did you feel when you found out."  
"Well in the beginning I was a bit scared because I was mostly wondering how Tamaki was going to react to this."  
"Wasn't he there with you?"  
"yea he was there with me but...well you know how it is it's like the person who's pregnant already knows before they even check because of the signs, so I had a feeling that I was, I was just wondering what Tamaki would say when he found out."  
"Oh we'll what did he say when he found out?"  
"He was jumping up and down the walls, he was happier than me."  
"Wow, we'll one thing that I know is that Tamaki will be a great father."  
"Yep he's working extra hard at work so that when the baby comes out he'll have enough money to be able to stay home when the baby comes." I placed a blank expression on my face "But you guys are rich."  
"Yea I know but he still wants to do what commoner fathers do."  
"Oh."  
"Yea but we're still going to continue to be rich either way, there's no way I'm becoming a commoner."  
I smiled  
"So what about you?"  
I looked at him "me?"  
"Yea."  
"Well in the beginning I didn't really know what was wrong with me, I was just not feeling good those days so then Hikaru told me that we would go to the doctors the next day, and when we went the doctor told us that there was nothing wrong with me which made us really relieved and we were about to leave until he said "but" which made us stop moving and then he said that I was pregnant."  
"Oh wow."  
"Yea and when he said that I was pretty shocked, but I was more concerned with what Hikaru would say."  
"Oh we'll when he found out what did he say?"  
"Well of course he too was pretty shocked, but then we got through it together and we're just waiting for the baby to come."  
"I know exactly what you mean; man what I hate the most about being pregnant is how I have to sleep."  
"Ugh don't get me started with that crap, it's so fucking annoying even Hikaru gets annoyed with that."  
"Tamaki too." He said smiling.  
Tamaki and Mori started to walk towards us while Hikaru and Hunny were splashing each other.  
I smiled and shook my head 'So cute.' I thought  
"Do you guys want to each now."  
"Hell yea!" Kyoya and I said in unison

Everyone came and we started to eat.  
"Hey Kao Chan what are you going to name you're child?" Hunny asked.  
I looked at Hikaru "Now that I think about it, what are we going to name our child Hika?"  
"Hmmm how about Kiro."  
I thought about it for a second and I actually liked it.  
I smiled and nodded "I like it."  
"Us too." Hunny and Tamaki said.  
"Yea it's cute." Kyoya said.  
"Mhm." Mori sort of said.  
"Hey Kaoru these sandwiches are so good." Haruhi said.  
"Yea they really are." Hunny agreed.  
"Hope you don't mind if I take some home." Kyoya said  
"No I don't mind, and thanks you guys." I said giving them a smile.  
"Aww Kaoru you're so cute." Range said  
I looked at her and blushed then looked down "N-no I'm not."  
"Oh Kaoru come on yes you are." Haruhi said.  
"Yea you're even cuter then me." Hunny said.  
Hikaru placed his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him "He is cute, and he's all mine."  
"Hikaru you're his twin so it's like we're also saying that you're cute." Range said.  
At that statement though everyone shock their head.  
"Nope you're wrong Range." Kyoya said.  
"Yea you're totally wrong." Hunny said. "Even though their twins Hika Chan has more of a masculine characteristic, and Kao Chan blushes a lot which is so cute."  
"Yea and even though they have the same eyes for some strange reason you can see that Kaoru has more purity in his eyes then Hikaru." Haruhi said.  
"Yea and Hikaru's more mischievous then Kaoru." Kyoya said.  
"What!" Hikaru said  
"Yea Hika Chan you're a lot more mischievous then Kaoru." Hunny said.  
Hikaru started to glare at Hunny "Thank Hunny Senpai."  
Everyone started to laugh and was just having a good time.  
18 minutes passed and everyone was full as hell.  
Tamaki stood up "Okay you guys let's go and have a walk since the temperatures decreasing."  
"Yea!" Hunny shouted.  
"Everyone agreed."  
We placed everything in Kyoya's limo's trunk and started to walk around.  
Most people left and the sun was setting. Hikaru and I were hand and hand, and so were Tamaki and Kyoya, Mori and Hunny, and Haruhi and Range.  
The cool wind was blowing and the atmosphere was just perfect.  
We had some blankets to lie on the sand because we decided to watch the sun rise but off course we were going to sleep a little.  
"Hey you guys my chauffeur brought us some pillows." Kyoya said  
"Oh thank goodness." Hikaru said  
"Yea!" Tamaki agreed.  
We all lay down, I looked at Hikaru and smiled "I love you Hikaru."  
He smiled back at me "I love you too Kaoru."  
He then kissed my stomach "I love you too, my little Kiro."  
I giggled "Night Hikaru."  
Hikaru kissed me "Good night Kaoru."  
Everyone said goodnight to each other and then went to sleep waiting for the alarm clock to wake us up for when the sun will be close to rising.

* * *

**Hey you guys I know that you're really mad at me for not posting this chapter for soo long, and i know i didn't publish it earlier when i said i was, I'm really sorry and I really really mean it this time when I say that I will publish the next chapter of this earlier :) Hope you liked it:D**


End file.
